


ink on a new page

by damnspacebois (Race_Jackson23)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Allurance, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, but not completely compliant, handwavey canon ending because s8 sucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Race_Jackson23/pseuds/damnspacebois
Summary: The moment their daughter is born, Lance’s world rights itself.alternatively: a soft post-war moment to heal our souls after s8





	ink on a new page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittymills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/gifts).



> Something to make us happy in light of what happened in s8.

The moment their daughter is born, Lance’s world rights itself.

Until that moment, some part of him had always insisted the war was unfinished. Insisted that, somehow, danger lurked around the very corner, with barely time for them to breathe, let alone have peace. Prowling on his nerves since they’d found the Lions, that on-edge feeling lingered, even throughout the growing stability of the universe, Allura’s return, and their marriage. So often, he felt like he couldn’t rest.

“PTSD,” his therapist had insisted, and it had taken all Lance possessed to stop himself from biting back, “No _shit_.”

Not that all his issues disappear when the nurse places the gooey baby in his arms, he’s smart enough to know _that’s_ not a thing. Rather, he feels a peace he hasn’t felt yet, a sense of _rightness_ that he hadn’t realised missing until he is standing by Allura’s bedside cradling their daughter. He can finally relax.

At least, he can relax in terms of his paranoia. Lance knows that raising children is hardly relaxing from watching Shiro and Keith with their little ones. But looking down at her little face? He knows it’s worth it.

“She’s beautiful,” he breathes, unable to drag his eyes away as she lets out a wail of discontent at having been removed from her mother’s arms.

Allura hums in agreement. She’s tired, and Lance can’t blame her – the pregnancy had taken its toll on them both, but Allura especially, and the birth even more. Many a night had passed with her head in the toilet bowl while Lance worried and fussed over her.

“She’ll be more beautiful once she’s all cleaned up,” says the nurse. “Does daddy want to come wash her?”

Lance looks to Allura then, his heart loathe to take their daughter without her approval, yet she merely nods, her soft eyes set in an exhausted face. If it weren’t for the Altean doctor hovering about, he might be more hesitant to leave her in that state, the past scars of her sacrifice still deep on his heart. She’s in good hands, though, and the nurse is right, so he follows her to the basin where he relieves his wailing daughter of her mess.

She quiets as the water runs over her, lip trembling until her mouth is left in a soft oh of wonder. Her eyes, the crystalline blue of her mother’s, slowly focus on his face, unwavering even as he shifts water of her as gently as he can manage.

In this moment, his heart is liquid-warm, seeping happiness to his very fingertips. They dry off his daughter and replace her in his arms, and that warmness spreads further, even as they’re led out of the room and back into Allura’s. Not even transferring her into his wife’s arms can dampen it.

Time passes in a blur of watching his girls together. At one point, Allura falls asleep with their daughter in her arms so he rolls over the hospital bassinet next to her bed and transfers the baby over carefully to avoid waking her. Their daughter, quiet as a mouse, watches him back with such an intensity that he swears she knows who he is. He doesn’t know enough about Altean babies to discount the idea.

How life has been changed by something so tiny. Her head could fit in the palm of his hand, her little fingernails less than half a grain of rice, and yet, he feels so whole.

So captivated is he that he almost doesn’t notice the knock at the door. His family filters in anyway – his parents beaming as they wrap him into their arms with soft congratulations, his brothers and sisters punching his arm, his nieces and nephews racing around the room – though with much less noise than he’s used to. It’s still clearly more than the baby (or Acxa, for that matter, from his sister-in-law’s awkward shifting) is keen for, because she wakes up quite quickly after that, and its only after his family shuffles out an hour later that he’s able to settle her down. Allura doesn’t wake up once, to his relief.

It’s some time later when she does, and that only in response to their other family’s arrival. Allura is still clearly exhausted, but the way her face lights up when Team Voltron shuffles into the room makes clear she thinks it worth it.

“Hey,” Shiro says softly, “up for visitors?”

“Of course,” replies Allura just as quietly as she beckons everyone over to the bassinet. “I’m so glad you made it. Lance said his family came while I was asleep so I’ve already missed out on _some_ of the family meeting her.”

As this, she swats Lance’s arm.

“You needed sleep,” he protests.

“Hmph.”

Chuckles of voices pitched low fill the room and everyone lumbers closer to the bassinet. Some, like Romelle and Hunk, start cooing immediately, their faces contorted like all people’s get when they come in contact with babies, while others, like Pidge, hang back. Shiro and Keith edge over to Allura’s other side near where Lance stands, and offer hugs of congratulation. That’s when he realises there’s a few absent from their little family gathering.

“Where are the kids?” he asks.

Shiro nods to the door.

“Coran offered to take them to get flowers for the new baby,” he explains. “They’ll be here soon, they’re very excited to meet their new cousin.”

“We thought about leaving them with my mum but Yumiko was far too excited about it,” adds Keith.

Lance grins, then looks over at the group crowding around the bassinet. His wife glows with the compliments of her efforts, her eyes meeting his, and there’s so much love in her gaze he feels as if he’ll burst. Briefly, he wonders if this feeling is exactly why his parents had had as many children as they had.

And then the door to the room is thrown open with a smack. Yumiko flings herself into the room, Coran hot on her heels with Akira in tow, the little hellion only pausing as she’s intercepted by her father at the side of the bassinet.

“Yumiko,” snaps Keith, “the baby’s sleeping!”

But no longer, Lance flinches. As the baby’s wail starts up, he moves instinctively, only to be beaten to the chase. Coran hands off Akira to Keith before scooping up the newest addition to Team Voltron with a surety born of many young charges.

“Ah!” he exclaims as he bounces her. “So _this_ is our newest Princess. Pleased to make your acquaintance! I see you’ve been lucky enough not to inherit your father’s ears and, can I say, it makes me most pleased to say so.”

“Hey,” Lance protests, but the way his daughter calms down leaves him trailing off weakly. “How did you–?”

“Hardly the first wee furfleberry I’ve minded in my time,” Coran says. He bounces her more, a soft smile at the corner of his mouth, and asks, “And what may I call the little princess?”

_Ah._

Lance and Allura exchange smiles. The name had been something they’d talked about for a long time, wanting to honour the sacrifices those before them had made without making the mistake of naming their children after dead people. After all, in Altean culture, Allura had explained, naming children after those already passed was a bad omen, and Lance would be lying if he said he was willing to risk it.

And so, they’d found something fitting. A tribute, but not one cursed in the eyes of the Alteans.

“Coran, meet Cora,” Allura says finally.

Coran’s head snaps up. His eyes well and, all of a sudden, it looks as if he’s about to cry.

“Princess,” he breathes.

“It suits her, don’t you think?” Lance can’t help but add.

With a tremulous voice, Coran replies, “Why yes. Yes, I believe it does.”

And Lance knows that his isn’t the only world righted by Cora.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://damnspacebois.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/damnspacebois)!


End file.
